A king's blood and the god's protection
|details = For a certain reason, I can't tell you who this client is. But can you still take the job? There's a story that, when the Mayans abandoned one of their cities, they left behind a great deal of treasure. It's said those riches still lie sleeping there even now. I'd say it's just a groundless rumour, but investigate it in Merida. |step1 = /King of the Mayans and warriors/Merida/Young Man/ The people were provided with wealth and peace by the Mayan king and the soldiers protected them from the threat of enemies. I am sure there was some such story. That wealth has survived till now and is protected. These are legends and i am not particularly interested in them. You can ask the High Priest. |step2 = /Sigh of the High Priest/Merida/High Priest/ "Mayan warriors repel the enemy as the forbearers of gods. The mayan king bring glory to the people by shedding holy blood". We have often heard the saying from childhood... Times have changed... This is no time to reminisce. |step3 = /The Mayan Kingdom City/Merida/High Priest/ There is no evidence of Mayans having been unified. All the city states of the ancient people in these parts are merely referred to as Mayan. The "Mayan warriors" or "Mayan King" may refer to those of any of the city states. |step4 = /Treasure in the Palenque?/Merida/High Priest/ If you found the remains of Palenque, where kings brought glory by shedding blood, protected by the warriors... there may still be treasure. I wonder if the town of Veracruz is the closest. You can ask if there are similar tales in those parts. If there are, you may be close to the truth. |step5 = /The mighty kingdom of Palenque/Veracruz/Barkeep/ According to your find, Palenque fought back and protected a state that was on the verge of being decimated, right? They must have had brave warriors. Come to think of it, the customer there mentioned a relief he saw. Excuse me, what exactly was that about? |step6 = /Painting that bleeds/Veracruz/Seafarer/ I saw it just outside the town. I too, went to see, as you had discovered the remains. I got lost as the forest was dense and it was already dar. There I came across a sculpture of a person bleeding with their tongue pierced by a thorn. Stunned, I rushed back. |step7 = /King's Blood/Veracruz/Barkeep/ The Mayan or Aztec gods want blood and sacrifice. I wonder if they person was someone of rank like a king, if it was important enough to make a relief of the scene. Maybe they believed that the blood of a royal would please the gods enough for them to protect the people. The relief means the place was intimately tied to the person. |stepfinal = Find the king's relief./Mayan Lowlands/near eastern Table Boulder/ It was possibe to verify the Merida saying of "Mayan warriors" and "The sacred blood of the king" in Veracruz, however it is still unclearabout the wealth of the treasure. Anyway, let's go to the relief wich is the sole clue at the moment. We may find a grave of some noble nearby. The relief is in the Mayan lowlands in the southern interior of Veracruz. |discoXP = 539 |cardXP = 269 |reportXP = 390 |reportfame = 125 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Chan Bahlum's crown |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Battle of The Stars/Recognition/10/Archaeology/12/Mayan languages/1/Palenque |subQ1 = quest/History hidden in lettering on a crest/Search/7/Archaeology/9/Unlock/7/The Bracelets of Kan Xul |chainQ1 = |landarea = Mayan Lowlands |seaarea = The Gulf of Mexico }}